


Imperfect Soulmate

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: Soulmate!AU. Dominic never thought he would find his soulmate in such a way.





	

Dominic Toretto was a man who inspired many emotions. Girls wanted him and guys both were envious and wanted to be like him, or they were drawn to him and wanted to be close to him. His sister described him as gravity, and it made sense in Dominic's head.

He was used to the looks he got. They ranged from lust to hostility.

Still, there was never one person he truly wanted to be with. He tried with Letty of course, but he knew she wasn't his soulmate. She knew it as well, but she still wanted to be with him.

Dominic broke it off with her, though.

"It's not like you're leading me on. I know the score, and when you do find your soulmate, I'll back off with no hard feelings," Letty had argued when he decided to end it.

Dominic laid a hand on her shoulder. "You deserve better than that. You might not think I'm leading you on, but I am. I'm using you as a toy until someone else comes along, and that's not right."

"What will you do if you never find your soulmate?" Letty asked. Her hand touched the spot on his stomach where she knew the last name of his soulmate was etched into his skin.

Dominic swallowed. The very idea of never finding the person that was perfect for him made his very soul burn with pain. "I'm not sure, but I can't keep pretending to feel something for you other than friendship and slight attraction. You deserve better; you deserve your own soulmate."

Letty's eyes were sad but understanding. "I hope you find him."

Dominic didn't ask how she knew it would be a he and not a she. Besides Mia, Letty knew him better than anyone, and he wasn't surprised she figured out that although he was attracted to both sexes, he leaned more towards men.

A year after that fateful conversation where Dominic decided to stop playing games with Letty's heart, he met a man that took his very breath away.

"Brian Spilner, huh?" he asked.

Brian stared at him, his whole stance defensive. "What about it?"

Dominic wanted to say something clever about how his last name should be different, but he stopped himself. Brian knew what his last name was and despite Dominic wishing it was something else entirely, nothing could change a fact. "Nothing, it's just an interesting last name."

Vince was still snarling like a pit-bull and as Dominic watched Brian walk away, he felt like his heart was going with the blond.

Letty came to stand at his side. "His last name is Spilner," she knowingly reminded him.

"I know. They way I feel, though, that's how I thought I'd feel when I met _him_."

She rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's not fair, huh?"

"No, and if this is how you felt the whole time we were together, saying sorry isn't enough."

Letty didn't answer, and that was answer enough.

Somehow, Brian Spilner became a member of the crew. Vince wasn't happy about it, still convinced that he was sniffing around Mia.

The idea that Brian might want Mia made Dominic feel two things. One, there was the normal protectiveness an older brother feels for his sister. And two, he felt all consuming jealousy that Brian wanted Mia the way Dominic want Brian. He knew he'd warn Brian not to break Mia's heart when the time came because he wouldn't ever sacrifice his sister's happiness because of his own feelings. That didn't mean he liked it, though.

One day, they were working in the garage on the car Brian brought to be Dominic's ten-second car.

Dominic happened to look over when Brian lifted his shirt slightly to wipe his face that was covered with sweat. "You don't have a mark?" he asked in surprise.

Brian stared at Dominic oddly. "Only the dominant partner has a mark."

"I assumed you'd be the dominant partner."

Brian shrugged. "I can be dominant sometimes, but I prefer to have someone else take charge most of the time."

"So you and Mia..."

"You thought Mia and I were soulmates?" Brian asked with a laugh.

"Well, the way you two have been acting, I assumed..."

"First of all, if Mia had been my soulmate, I would have talked to you about it. I know how close you two are, and I wouldn't have hid that kind of truth from you."

"Good to know," Dominic acknowledged.

"Second of all, Mia is a great girl. She's pretty, fun, smart. She's also one heck of a driver."

Dominic laughed. "I'm not surprised Mia took you for a ride."

Brian shrugged. "She's become a good friend, but that's all she is to me. She knows she's not my soulmate. We didn't have the instant connection people have when they find their soulmate."

"Instant connection?" Dominic asked.

"The people I've talked to described feeling like they found their very oxygen when they laid eyes on their perfect person for the first time."

Dominic thought about how he felt when he first saw Brian. And what Brian described was how he had felt. Still, Brian's last name was _Spilner_. Not...

He trailed off. Even in his thoughts, it was too hard to voice the last name of the person he might never get to meet.

"Dom, are you okay?" Brian asked.

Dominic was startled out of his thoughts. He wasn't sure how long he had been quiet, but Brian was looking at him with something odd in his expression. Something was still bugging him about everything he felt where Brian was concerned. "That instant connection? _Have_ you ever felt it?"

Brian took a step back. "One time, but there's no way that person is my soulmate."

Dominic kept his breathing even. "Why do you say that?"

Brian looked at the floor. "It would make things very uncomfortable. And it could actually be the worst thing in the world because if he was my soulmate, he would hate me."

Dominic smiled at the fact that Brian indicated his soulmate would be a he. Why would he be hated, though? Although Brian had some attitude, Dominic couldn't imagine anyone truly hating him. Except maybe Vince. But when Vince discovered there was nothing between Brian and Mia, the hatred would surely go away.

He decided to take a chance and hoped it didn't backfire. He quickly took off his shirt so his marked torso was in plain sight. "Brian, look up."

He did so and gasped, his eyes glued to Dominic's muscled stomach. "O'Conner? Your soulmate's last name is O'Conner?"

"That instant connection you described? I felt it the first time I saw you. You're last name is Spilner, though. Do you want to explain?"

Brian didn't look happy. "I was really hoping that connection I felt the first day I was eating the tuna was faulty."

"Why will I hate you?" Dominic asked slowly.

Brian took a step back, as if he was about to make a run for it.

Dominic moved quickly and grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave. Talk to me. You're last name is actually O'Conner, isn't it?"

Brian closed his eyes. "Yes."

"Why did you lie about your name?"

"I had to for my job," he quietly admitted.

Dominic almost felt his heart stop beating. "Job? _What_ job?"

Brian opened his eyes and there was so much pain and guilt in the gaze. "I'm undercover, trying to find out about who's been hijacking the electronics from the trucks on the highway."

Dominic quickly stepped away.

"I know it's someone in the street racing scene, and you're the center of it. I thought if I got close to you, I could find out who it was."

"It just figures that my soulmate is the enemy."

"I don't have to be the enemy," Brian tried.

Dominic wanted to hate him, and if Brian had been anyone else, he would have hated him. Dominic had taken Brian into the family, and he had playing all of them this whole time. The only thing that made it more bearable was the fact Brian didn't believe Dominic was guilty of the crime. How would Brian feel if he knew the truth? Who would he be loyal to if he knew Dominic was the one he was supposed to be turning in?

"You should go," he finally said.

"Dom, please," Brian begged guilelessly.

Dominic glared. "Go, and I never want to see you again, O'Conner." He knew the words weren't true even as he spat them out, and he hated himself for the flinch of pain on Brian's face. They had to be said, though. He needed to protect his family, even if it meant he said goodbye to someone who was supposed to be his perfect person.

A week later, Dominic was at a race. This time, he wasn't competing. His mind wasn't focused enough for it, and he knew better than to try racing when he was distracted.

He watched Letty get ready. She was one of the best female riders in the area. Men always thought she was easy because she was a girl, but they always learned not to underestimate her during the race.

He watched from the sidelines and almost jumped when someone sidled up next to him. "O'Conner, I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"You did, but I can't walk away. I spent almost my whole life not having a family, except for a childhood friend that was like a brother. A brother that hates me for something that wasn't even my fault. I found a family with you and others, and I'm not ready to walk away from that."

Dominic looked at him. "You're a cop," he hissed quietly. There was no reason to draw attention to Brian's job. Cops weren't liked by the racing crowd after all, and even his surfer boy charm wouldn't save Brian from a mass lynching.

"And I figured out why you sent me away. I didn't want to believe it to be true even though the FBI kept telling me it was, but you're behind the stealing, aren't you?"

Dominic's eyes narrowed. "Are you here to warn me you've told your cop buddies and they're on their way?"

"I sent in my resignation letter and didn't tell them anything," Brian whispered.

Dominic never thought such a thing would happen. He truly believed that if it came down to it, he would lose to the police force.

"I choose you and the family. I even choose Vince. If you'll give me a chance, I'll do anything I can to get you to forgive me for my deceit. I'll make it up to you. Just don't turn me away," Brian begged.

Dominic took Brian's hand. Not everything was fixed, but he couldn't turn his back on a man that was willing to sacrifice his career on the off chance Dominic wouldn't say no to him.

Brian had made a mistake. And despite Dominic always thinking his soulmate would be his perfect person, Brian was far from perfect.

That was okay, though.

Dominic had his flaws as well.

Maybe they could be imperfect together.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in the Fast and the Furious fandom. I came late to the film series. I watched the first movie last year, and then quickly binged on all the movies except Tokyo Drift. With no Dom and Brian interaction, it didn't interest me.
> 
> I love Dom/Brian, and I'm hoping to write more for the pairing.
> 
> Even though there won't be any more Brian (RIP Paul Walker), I'm hoping the new movie will inspire some more stories from me.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think in a review.


End file.
